


Hidden Troubles

by SilverFox89



Series: From Then to Now [14]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Shikamaru is hiding something, hurt and hospitalized Neji, worried Sakura, worried Shikamaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFox89/pseuds/SilverFox89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Neji woke up he didn't expect to need to ease drop on a conversation between his attending medic and Shikamaru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> 30 Day OTP Challenge for the Fluff Impaired Prompt #14: Telling lies

The first thing Neji noticed when he woke up was the sound of a steadily beeping heart monitor that coincided with his heartbeat. The second thing he noticed was that he was on heavy pain medication. He was able to tell from these two things that he was in the hospital. It wasn't often that Neji found himself waking up here with severe injuries. It was even less often that he woke up in the hospital to the sound of someone being chastised by none other than Haruno Sakura. Neji tried to frowned tiredly but the medication made it impossible. Not in the mood to listen to an argument, Neji almost opened his eyes when Shikamaru's name was spoken and caught his attention.

 

"-he's as stable as he can be right now. But you won't be doing him any favors by getting yourself laid up in the hospital right along side of him. I know you're worried and I admit I am too. It has been a really long time since Neji has been hurt this badly and I didn't know anyone could get this close to actually do this much damage to him anymore. But you need rest, Shikamaru. Go home, eat something, and go to sleep. I don't mean an hour long nap like you've been doing everyday for the past week either, I mean a full eight hours of sleep."

 

"You say that like it's easy, like I haven't already tried. If it really were that easy I'd have already done it, Sakura. As it is, I just wind up tossing and turning and stressing myself out even more. And yes, I did try to use the sleeping pills you gave me. Never again. I took them and woke up two hours later soaked from head to toe in sweat and couldn't even speak beyond the barest of whispers because, according to kaa-san, I screamed in my sleep until my voice gave out. I scared her half to death that night, Sakura. Those things literally gave me _**the worst**_ nightmares I've ever had and I've had some pretty horrific ones before when I was a kid. Between the options of getting myself stuck in the hospital and nightmares that make Orochimaru seem tame I'd say it's no contest. I'll choose the hospital every damn time. So just...back off...please. I don't need you nagging me every chance you get," Shikamaru's voice rasped out tired and hoarse.

 

Sakura sighed softly, "I get it, Shikamaru. I really do, but have you seen yourself lately? Personally, Shikamaru, I'm beginning to think that you were right about never wanting to gain a rank above Genin-"

 

"Too late for that now. Way too late. Jōnin now, remember?"

 

Sakura's voice softened, "I remember. Do you remember what I told _**you**_?"

 

"Yeah, but it's not like I can do anything about it considering our life styles, Sakura. One day the Council is going to start really pushing to make me Jōnin Commander, whether I want the position or not. It's why Kakashi stuck me in the position of Assistant. They're trying to fast track me without making it obvious and so far he's been able to slow them down. But neither of us are certain as to how much longer he can stall them. With them planning my soon to be future career and Neji being here, avoiding exceedingly stressful things is pretty much impossible right now."

 

"You're going to have to talk to him about this, Shikamaru."

 

"And say _**what**_ , Sakura?"

 

"Whatever needs to be said. You're going to hit rock bottom, sooner rather later, if you don't do something. I don't want to see that happen. Neji's always been able to help you work things out before. So why aren't you letting him help with this?"

 

There was a pause that stretch on for a long moment and the sound of muted pacing and Neji came close to drifting off to sleep before Shikamaru spoke again. "I don't know if he can this time, Sakura. I honestly don't know if anything can help at this point. Kaa-san said that Oyaji went through something similar but...things aren't like that for us. It's different now than it was back then."

 

"I still say that you should talk to him. If you do than maybe you'll be able to get through this without anyone looking into this out of suspicion and making things worse by intervening. Or at the very least he'll be able to beat some sense back into that thick skull of yours," Sakura said wryly.

 

Another long pause and then a soft sigh, "You're right, Sakura, about him beating me upside the skull, at least. No promises as to sense being returned though. But fine, if it makes you feel better I'll talk to him."

 

Even though Neji was confused and wanted answers he could feel exhaustion that he couldn't fight pulling him back down into the realm of sleep. But something in Shikamaru's voice stayed with him. Something that made his sleep restless and his dreams uneasy. And when he woke up the next morning to find Shikamaru sitting in a chair by his bed, dozing, he felt an icy cold hand grip his heart tightly. He knew. He knew by the odd tone he'd heard in the Nara's voice last night that Shikamaru had lied. And would continue to do so unless Neji was able to confront him about whatever it was that Shikamaru was hiding.

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place before Neji and Shikamaru have the twins and soon after their marriage.
> 
> So I have a challenge for my readers!  
> If someone can correctly read between the lines, so to speak, and tell me what's going on in our favorite shadow-nin's brain then that person will be able to ask for a story with a prompt of their own choosing. The guess doesn't have to be exactly on target but it does have to come close. There are clues in this fic and maybe two others if you look for them carefully. Your name is necessary as this will be gift fic.
> 
> I look forward to seeing what you all think!
> 
> LeyaBell got the closest answer and is our prompt winner! Congrats, LeyaBell!


End file.
